The Untraceable Killer
by Aburg76
Summary: The ultimate killer of Aelindrach the famed decapitator Kheradruakh is cast into the world of Naruto where he stumbles upon a mob of villagers beating our favourite blond. What will happen if he decides to intervene?
1. prologue: Beginning's and bonds

**here guys is my attempt at a warhammer 40'000 and Naruto cross-over I got the idea from re-reading path of the archon by Andy Chambers just so you know Kheradruakh is a Mandrake or most probably one of the oldest ones as in Path of the Archon it makes a reference to this fact stating that he had been a normal eldar originally. don't forget to use my poll on the Tenth company in Azeroth as I am waiting for some feedback before I continue.**

* * *

><p>The 'decapitator' walked through the streets of this human town, cursing his ill fortune at being stuck in a world filled with prey. This town was seemingly buzzing with festivity, much to Kheradruakh's disgust. To the legendary killer revered and feared by all of Aelindrach and those who were wise in Commorragh all this fuss seemed to be pointless. Not to mention the cheery atmosphere the place exhumed any one of the Dark Kin would feel sick in such a place.<p>

Though some things did perk the untraceable killers interest. Namely the figures that normally no one would notice on the tops of the buildings that shadowed through the village as if patrolling. Needless to say Kheradruakh was ever so slightly amused by how good the prey played at being hunters. After all to him they were still just prey to be hunted and killed no matter how differently they thought.

Kheradruakh was interrupted from his musings by a familiar sensation of misplaced hatred, anger and fear coming from a group down one of the side alleys. Upon coming closer he saw that there were several of the humans beating a small figure while hurling names and insults at it

"demon brat"

"Kyubi"

"monster"

"murderer" The last name and the venom that was dripping from the prey's words was delicious.

Upon coming closer the decapitator found the object of the humans hatred, a whelp of their own who most probably had only been around for less that five solar cycles (years). While Kheradruakh was not a kind nor merciful soul (for those of you who do not know like all of the first Mandrakes he sold his soul to a dark entity to escape being devoured by the Daemon Goddess Slanesh) the Legendary killer felt somewhat repulsed at the actions of these humans.

While Kheradruakh would not general care about anyone or anything in particular, other than hunting prey and completing his 'collection'. The decapitator felt a strange kinship with the prey that was seemingly being beaten to death for no apparent immediate reason. Shrugging inwardly to himself the decapitator decided to intervene. Not one for theatrics Kheradruakh decided to to finish this quickly and efficiently. Abandoning the cloak that his his features the decapitator ghosted over towards the mob. They never knew what hit them.

All the bystanders that saw what happened, namely the prey that thought that they weren't prey that where on the roof tops. All they could see was what looked like a shadow slip through the mob while its members seemed to have their necks relieved of their heads. In short they were 'decapitated', all in a seemingly impossible perfect cuts to the human eye.

After he was done with his handiwork Kheradruakh turned his attention to the whelp that lay on the ground in a mess. Why do this for mere prey? He was asking himself, it is not a brood-mate or a rival to 'interact' with so why? These questions spun in that mind of his while he walked towards the boy. Upon reaching he asked in a very dry and hoarse voice that he had not used in who knows how many millennia.

"what is your name?"

now to the blonde it seemed as though he was talking to something out of a nightmare or considering that this 'thing' had just saved him from one of the annual 'fox' hunts something out of a fairy-tail (no not the fucking anime named 'Fairy Tail' about wizards and Guilds and a guy with naturally pink hair guys a fucking story although I do have nothing against the anime when I watched it quite good for laughs just wanted to make sure you knew what this crossover was about).

"uh my name" the blonde stuttered out

"yes" Kheradruakh answered. "or do you not have one of those in that case you are extremely lucky"

"uh its just that isn't in normally polite to give your own name first before you ask for someone else's name?" the blonde asked.

Kheradruakh suppressed a sigh while he really didn't care for any culture other than his 'own' it wouldn't hurt him to play along. "fine while I do not remember my original name I am know to some others as Kheradruakh, the decapitator, He who hunts heads, The Legendary killer, the untraceable killer and I am sure there are many other names others use for me some of them might be less savoury"

"what's savoury?" the blonde asked.

"hmm never mind you'll understand when you're older"

"thats what Jiji always says"

"what's a Jiji?"

"you don't know who Jiji is he's like the most powerful one there is" the blonde replied

"_I highly doubt that_" Kheradruak thought before speaking "I didn't ask who Jiji was I asked what a Jiji is"

"oh its a Grandpa doesn't every one know that?"

"apparently not" Kheradruakh responded dryly before turning his head and saying "you know you can come out your attempts at stealth while amusing is quite abusive to my ears"

Slowly several figures appeared from the shadows, to Kheradruakh it was quite ironic indeed. They seemed to where the same gear a uniform he guessed and they all wore bizarrely shaped masks to conceal their identities.

"_well it looks like I have found something that looks similar to the followers of __Cegorach. I highly doubt that any troupe of harlequins will be as amused by this as I am_" Kheradruak thought amused by the consequences of such an occurrence.

The one who was closest to the two spoke "on behalf of our Hokage we thank you for intervening and helping Naruto here out of his predicament, although I have to ask did you have to kill the civilians?"

"_While he speaks with an authoritative voice it is clear he answers to another. I wonder who this is smart enough to lead but not strong enough to do so openly_" Kheradruakh thought before answering "while it was not necessary to kill them I have to say that I never actually learnt how to kill or maim only how to kill"

"Will please come with us" although the masked figure made this seam like a request Kheradruakh knew that they would employ force if he resisted. While he was a killer and hunter beyond compare one of the best if not the best at what he did he still was no warrior. While he could probably kill most of them if not all of the prey he was not foolish enough to think that they would not have sent for backup in case of his resistance not to mention there were others who still not had revealed themselves. Although hiding in the shadows from one such as a mandrake could be considered relatively foolish if not downright idiotic. He held no illusions that while he may escape the 'boy he had just saved fate would be unsure.

After musing on this for a few moments Kheradruakh said "what of the whelp?" gesturing at Naruto.

"we will take him with us so he is safe"

"fine I will go with you to see this Hokage of yours"

"yes we get to see Jiji" Naruto squealed excited at the prospect of getting to see the Hokage.

While Hiruzen Sarutobi was a well experienced man who had survived of all the Shinobi wars and was one of the oldest Kage still living he never expected to see his ANBU escort Naruto to his office accompanied by what looked like a walking shadow.

"Jiji" Naruto yelled when he saw him despite the situation the five year old still was able to bounce back with a smile.

Inside Kheradruakh's mind he realised that the this 'Hokage' that the masked prey refered to was the same person who the whelp named Naruto referred to as Jiji.

"I assume there is a reason you had to bring young Naruto here to me?" The old Hokage questioned

"Hai Hokage-sama he was being attacked during this years fox hunt by a group of civilians when this person over here" The ANBU gesture to Kheradruakh who smiled revealing his yellow fangs than put everyone one edge "intervened and killed all of them I have never seen anything like it before"

The Hokage raised an eyebrow at that well it was not everyday that something like this happened "so who are you and why did you help Naruto over here not that I am ungrateful for you helping him its just that killing civilians is something pretty serious act and I am going to need some details."

Kheradruakh sighed internally at this to him it seemed that prey liked to complicate things "well to be precise I come from the sub-realm of Aelindrach of the eternal city of Commorragh recently I discovered that I was unable to leave it. While I usually don't leave my home I have to every once in a while exit it to refine and keep my skills good. While attempting to leave my sanctuary I discovered that all the paths were blocked, I immediately looked into the shadow-skein the place where all secrets are kept and it led me to discover that there was one world that I could access. Upon locating it I came here mainly your village to find it in the midst of a celebration. Now while I am able to survive without having to feed off emotions too much of positive emotions will make irritate me. I was able to find and follow a trail of hatred, grief and other more savoury ones that led to a mob of prey that was seemingly venting their emotions out on this whelp you called Naruto and your masked friends can tell you the rest also tell the ones that are trying to conceal themselves that their attempts at stealth are abusing my ears." Kheradruakh finished believing it would be best just to give the truth because no one would really believe it.

Now the Sandiame Hokage was surprised at these revelations whether they were true or not it seemed that his life had just become a whole lot more complicated. "so when you say that you refine and maintain your skills what skills are those" Hiruzen asked not liking the smile that spread across this Kheradruakh's face.

"the closest profession others liken it to is assassination" immediately all the ANBU in the room where with their weapons posed at him. Shrugging at this Kheradruakh simply smiled again "now it isn't in my way of things to tell people I am going to kill them that is counter-productive and wasteful"

One of the ANBU asked "when you answered Tora you said that you never learnt how to were you by chance referring to your skills?" The only reply he got was a nod from Kheradruakh.

The Sandaime spoke again "now that you have told us who you are and what you do we come to the difficult part of deciding what course of action we should take"

"I take it that simply letting a dangerous individual like myself is out of the question"

"unfortunately so do you have any idea on what course of action I should take"

"given the fact that I am many millennia old I might have several to thousands but since I have little to no knowledge on your culture I think it best that I stay here. Of course you could feel free to make use of my particular skills considering all of the prey I have hunted never have lived to tell the tale"

Now this caught the Hokage's attention given from the way it was spoken he could most probably tell that Kheradruakh was not boasting but just stating a fact. "that is quite a claim have you prove it?"

"only that I stand before you now after countless millennia of doing so and that all those who know of me only do so by my exploits." Kheradruakh stated.

"well that could work though are you capable of changing your appearance most people will be suspicious if Konoha has a Shinobi that looks put the Shinigami to shame" The Sandaime asked.

"what is Konoha, Shinobi and a Shinigami?" Kheradruak asked more interested in what is so feared that he would look even more terrifying than.

Hiruzen sighed gracing the question with a response "well Konoha is short for Konohakage which is the villiage hidden in the Leaves that is where we currently are in, Shinobi are ninjas who are the

the military force of the hidden villages. And finally the Shinigami is our God of death"

Kheradruakh nodded in thanks "for the matter of my appearance I can change it right now" as he spoke his skin colour changed to a very light shade of brown and his pupils reduced in size so that they were the normal size for a human he still kept his long white hair, the fact that he lacked any iris's and his pointed ears along with his eldritch tattoos that had ceased to glow. "is this better as it is the most that I can do"

The Sandaime nodded "thank you it is enough but now for the matter of your name as it is too unique what to call you"

Kheradruakh smiled "get me a list of names and I will choose from them I believe though you can come up with a good back story for me though"

A moment Later another ANBU appeared with sheets of paper containing a list of names the Hokage nodded as the ANBU gave the files to Kheradruakh to look over before speaking "I believe that I can come up with one sufficient enough"

"Kira Drachetsu" Kheradruakh responded

Hiruzen mere looked puzzled. "oh is that the name you decided to go by? It sounds familiar to your actual one".

"That isn't my actual name I have forgotten what that was I am called Kheradruakh because of what I do it can be translated as decapitator or he who hunts heads. Also I like things that sound and feel familiar."

Hiruzen nodded before responding "is there anything else that I can do for you Kira Drachetsu?"

Kheraduakh now known as Kira thought before he responded "yes I would like custody of the boy named Naruto"

The Sandaime was taken aback by this "why do you want to take care of Naruto?" he asked

"where I come from he would be a wanted soul, many factions would commit large atrocities just to get potential bleeds from him like a black aura ready to bloom. I wish to enhance his growth so that situations like the one he was in a less than an hour ago. Also his purity interests me" Kira explained.

"very well then I will leave Naruto in your care but please take good care of him" the Sandaime responded after some thought.

"yay I'm getting a tou-san" an overenthusiastic five-year-old squealed.

"what is a tou-san?" Kira asked

The Sandaime coughed politely before responding "it means father"

"where will I stay?"

"for now you can stay at Naruto's apartment I will arrange your residence later" Hiruzen replied.

"you here that tou-san you get to live at my place" Naruto yelled estatic at this outcome.

Kira made an effort to smile kindly at the whelp before taking his hand and walking out of the room. "you'll have to show me the way kid" he said

"sure just leave everything to me we will have a great time tou-san" Naruto yelled happily

"_I sure hope I know what I have gotten myself into_" Kira thought as he let the blond lead him into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>and thats it please read any of my other stories also please read and review them as well as this one it helps if you get feedback.<strong>

**This is also my longest document yet**


	2. Training begins

**Alright Guys here is the second chapter hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke to find himself in total darkness he could only see his own limbs and that too was obscured and fuzzy in his vision. Standing up he proceeded to try and inspect his surroundings, realising that he could not make out anything the five started to panic "<em>where am I?<em>" he thought.

Then it happened a presence that seemed to come from all around him started to pressure him forcing the child onto his hands and knees.

This presence seemed alien and was wrapping him up in itself. Naruto gasped as he saw his own hands being slowly consumed by the darkness. Eventually he saw nothing whether he opened and closed his eyes all was dark. Naruto did not realise it at first but then it hit him that strange ominous presence seemed to no longer there. He was unsure of what was happening at some instances he felt as if he was drifting along like he was in a smooth current at other times it felt as though he was slowly falling. All Naruto knew was that he was definitely travelling somewhere.

Then he felt it like a warm embrace another presence engulfed him this time soothing, calm and comforting. Slowly Naruto's eyelids peeled back, he hadn't even realised that they were closed. The sight that greeted him was peculiar and ominous. He was in a dark dome shaped building of the likes he had never seen before. This place intrigued the child for it was the first time he had been in a place like this. While it was dark like it wasn't the type of dark that Naruto knew it was more like the utter and complete non-existence of light instead of the absence of it. It did not help either that everything physical in there as well was made of obsidian materials.

Naruto realised through what he was seeing that if he focused enough in one area of his eyesight, he would be able to see in more detail. It was Naruto's if his vision was determined by his focus, the said five-year-old let out a little smirk of triumph at this. Inspecting the rest of the area Naruto eventually after some time found an archway that seemed to lead somewhere. As he hurried over to it the archway seemed to change in appearance. The closer he got to it the more it seemed to shrink,, until when Naruto had finally reached it the archway had shrunk to something that he would be barely able to crawl through.

Determined not to let this obstacle overcome him Naruto gritted his teeth and proceeded to crawl through the small passage way. After what seemed like hours (technically it was more close to five minutes but in a place like that it probably felt like hours) Naruto found an exit of sorts. There seemed to be some sort of spiral staircase leading deeper into the darkness basically taunting the child to try and come down. Not one to ever let anything overcome him Naruto immediately tried to run down the stair only to end up tripping and rolling his way down. It was a long roll and the five-year-old needed to dispense the contents of his stomach along the way

When he was finally able to stand up Naruto noticed now that unlike before the ground he stood on was cold and the air close to freezing but aside from these changes everything was still shrouded in darkness. Walking forward Naruto saw something moving in the distance the naive child ran over to it. As soon as he got to it though it vanished.

Suddenly Naruto felt the kiss of cold metal against his throat, instantly he froze up. A blow most probably a kick sent him sprawling onto the freezing ground, the air knocked right of his lungs left Naruto gasping for breath. Gazing up to look at his attacker he found a black figure with glowing symbols on its arms its eyes lock on him as it raised it blade to strike. As it blade descended something inside of Naruto changed.

Everything froze for a moment before it continued to move albeit very slowly in the eyes of the blond. Somehow Naruto found himself leaping forward towards his assailant and would-be-killer with murderous intent. He landed on its chest and proceeded too bite its neck savagely causing a violent spasm from the figure, until it went limp. As Naruto stood up he felt strange not that he felt emotion more at the lack of emotion he felt as he killed his assailant. Suddenly he felt as though he was sinking into the ground while this disturbed him Naruto was unable to do anything about it and was simply consumed as the blackness 'devoured' him whole. As he was being devoured by the 'blackness' Naruto felt that sensation again, not the overwhelming pressure but the calm and soothing one that made him feel relaxed and that everything was going to be alright. As he closed his eye Naruto wondered if this was just a dream.

* * *

><p>"Tou san"<p>

"yes Naruto" Kira Drachetsu once Kheradruakh answered.

"I had a strange dream last night"

"what happened"

Kira smiled at what Naruto told him outwardly he was just comforting the child that it was a dream, inwardly he was smiling evily at the results. He had watched Naruto's progress in Aelindrach from deeper within the shadow realm. While Naruto was still unconscious Kira had looked into the Shadow-Skein and discovered what he had suspected all along the moment he had lain eyes upon the blonde.

While impressed that Naruto had been embraced by Aelindrach Kira was also interested that the shadow realms way of embracing him was different than others. While all mandrakes are embraced by Aelindrach like a lover or prey is embraced like sustenance, Aelindrach had embraced Naruto as though he was its child. While this was peculiar in more ways imaginable it had also given Naruto its very own essence in full, something which Kheradruak himself had only been given after centuries if not millennia of hunting.

The shadow realms other actions such as protecting the child when he was about to be killed for trespassing on another Mandrake's hunting grounds also caused Kira many questions. But one thing he knew for certain was that now more than ever he would be able to shape Naruto into 'that'.

Kira inwardly sighed with a little frustration at the uniforms the standard jounins wore. He mainly was frustrated because he rarely if never wore shirts in a long time not to mention all the equipment they carried. all Kira needed was his single blade and he could kill just about anything but sine he had been asked to put it in for repairs he had to make do with what they called a tanto.

Not to mention the berating he was given by the owner of the weapons store for the condition his blade was in. To Kira the only thing that mattered was that it cut not that it was chipped or old and overused to him it seemed as if these humans liked to complicate things. However seeing as the Hokage was the one in power he agreed albeit somewhat grudgingly to all of the Hokage's recommendations and acted upon them.

After he had force-fed Naruto some food of nutritious value Kira took the whelp to one of the training grounds taking the most conspicuous roots as to avoid unnecessary attention. The blonde seemed to be in a cheerful mood and was happily jumping around Kira causing himself to once again use his legendary self control and patience to prevent himself from simply swiping at Naruto for his theatrics.

"so Tou-san where are we going?" the cheerful blonde asked

Kira wondered if this child really had been chosen by Aelindrach before answering. "I am taking you to a place where I am going to train you" he said.

"Yes does you're going to train me to do all those epic and cool ninjutsu moves I've heard about others doing?"

Kira repressed a sigh "no I am not going to teach that" he replied from what information he had gleaned the process that was involved in using ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu and fujutsu required chakra. Khheradruakh did not posses this due to not being from this world but he knew other skills similar to it such as various psychic powers that covered both the ninjutsu and genjutsu. He himself was a master in physical combat so that covered taijutsu, while Kira was nowhere as good as any of the incubi that could wield their two klaives faster than the eye could see he was definitely adept. And finally due to his own eldritch fascination Kira was well versed in using runes and such that could cover the fujutsu category.

"Aww butt tou-san"

"I will suffer none of that. Today I will begin teaching you how to move unnoticed by others so you can move where you desire at will unhindered by others"

"oh" Naruto answered he had no idea what some of the more complicated words meant but from he could tell from Kira's tone that they where important. As a result he ceased his antics much to Kira's relief and continued the rest of the walk in silence.

* * *

><p>It took a while but Kira found a place that would be perfect for then first exercise. While this place was not to large it had enough trees and shade that would make it an effective training ground for a beginner. Smiling mentally to himself Kira believed that this would be the perfect place to start.<p>

"So Tou-san what are you going to train me in again?" Naruto asked

Kira understood that that he needed to be a patient, Naruto had not even been through his first decade in life and had his growth stunted due to the neglect and hatred he received from others. Therefore it was required in the beginning to be as simple as possible in his explanations to the child. "Basically kid I am going to teach you how to move around without attracting any attention from anyone".

To Naruto this seemed in genius, not only would he be able to avoid the angry mobs but he could go to those restricted places without being stopped. To be frank he was once again jumping around with excitement. "yes how do I start Tou-san?" he practically yelled leaping into the air.

Kira if he was able to sweat would have sweat-dropped "_this might be harder than I fist anticipated_" he thought before saying. "wow calm down there Naruto for this activity you need to be calm and collected otherwise it won't work" Kira explained.

To Naruto's credit the blonde once again ceased his antics "yes sir" he responded

"now then I need you to move through this area through the trees while avoiding as much sunlight as possible by remaining in the shade as well as to make as little noise as possible for the next three hours" Kira explained. Then an ingenious idea came to him "Naruto" he continued "if you are able to successfully avoid the sunlight for at least half an hour I will treat you to this ramen food you like" Kira confident that this motivator would cause the blonde to force himself to perform better than he would otherwise.

To Naruto it was as if the magic words had been spoken after the ordeal of breakfast where Kira had made him eat fresh fruit instead of his usual ramen and had lectured him that he would only be going to Ichiraku's to eat on special occasions. The prospect of going there made him more determined to succeed. "yes Tou-san I will give it my best believe it".

Kira turned to leave but was stopped by Naruto's question "Tou-san where will you be?"

Kira smiled evilly on the outside before he replied in an equally evil sounding voice "I will be out of sight watching your every move" he chuckled wickedly before 'disappearing' in front of the blondes eyes.

"_wow that was scary_" Naruto thought before he began performing the task he had been set with a determination that could not be matched.

* * *

><p>Roughly three hours later Kira appeared before a physically and mentally exhausted Naruto. "well while you were unable to avoid the sunlight for even half of an hour I was impressed with your efforts so I guess I will take you to that Ichiraku's tonight"<p>

Naruto smiled weekly before collapsing on the ground. "_he definitely over did it, but I suppose that is not a bad thing __at all in the end_" Kira thought. "_while he has a lot of physical stamina his mental stamina could use some more training. I believe that this will be even more interesting than I first believed it to be_". Glancing down at the blonde "_you have a long and hard road ahead of you my boy but I have feeling you are going to do quite fine_". Picking Naruto up Kira carried him unceremoniously to their apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Than you for reading this I also hope that you can review it so that I am able to get some feedback also please read and review my other works and vote on the poll on my page thanks<strong>


	3. Bargains

**I just want to say thanks guys for following and reading this heres the third instalment**

* * *

><p>Kira Drachetsu once known as Kheradruakh was slightly <em>amused<em>. He was looking at the source of his amusement, Naruto. Finally after centuries upon centuries of searching he had found a soul that was purer than the exodites shrine-maidens. The thought brought a genuine smirk to his lips. One child bearing so much of hatred upon him for something that was not even his own fault, yet never giving any of the unwarranted hatred he received back always adopting a positive persona that all others believed to be him. Yes to the legendary untraceable killer of Aelindrach it was almost to good to be true, almost.

"_yes this child will be perfect just perfect_" Kira thought to himself.

Upon hearing a noise at the door of the apartment he turned his view from the sleeping Naruto Kira turned his scrutiny on the masked individual Anbu as remembered he had been told that had appeared in front of the door. Smiling Kira spoke. "while that type deception may fool most of your own kind but it is tragically comical to even attempt the same with me". Kira smiled he had sensed this person approaching sometime ago.

"The Hokage has requested that you meet him in his office and he would appreciate you arriving there soon" The masked figure spoke.

Turning back towards Naruto Kira studied the blondes peaceful face for a few moments before nonchalantly saying. "so Yugao how was your date this afternoon I suspect that your partner was not completely impressed by your choice of attire or choice of restaurant I suspect" Kira finished with a chuckle.

Yugao to her credit didn't completely show that she was caught off guard only a slight twitch of her eyebrows (which Kira could detect in any case) "are you coming?" She asked.

Kira turned to face the masked Anbu he no longer wore a smile on his face, his expression was completely neutral. "I will lock the door on your way out will you" he replied in a monotone voice. Before to Yugao's perception seemed to vanish into the darkness of the room.

* * *

><p>Hiruzen was patiently waiting in his office. He had only just sent Yugao ten minutes ago to get the enigma that was Kira Drachetsu when the said person it appeared to manifest in his office. While Hiruzen was generally used to certain individuals shushuing into his office this was somewhat different. While usually a shushin caused smoke and in other cases something more dramatic (that when used in his office caused his paper work to go everywhere), this seemed altogether different. To use the term manifest might be a little stretched but that is an accurate description of what was going on.<p>

A figure seemed to form in the darkest corner of the, it was as though the layers of shadow were piecing themselves together. Also the air just so happened to drop in temperature rapidly and Hiruzen could see frost forming on the windows. The Sandaime would have been on guard but the that appeared so quickly turned out to be Kira. While unnerved by Kira's sudden appearance the Hiruzen reminded himself that Kira was not human and therefore it could if not was possible for him not to follow the same rules of existence as he did. Kira for his part seemed completely indifferent and horribly casual in his body language but that to Hiruzen knew only from being told by Kira himself that it was otherwise.

"So what did you need" Kira asked as if nothing unusual had occurred.

Hiruzen didn't need to compose himself to continue "Kira you have been living in Konoha and more specifically living with Naruto for four months now. While you have been perfect and have not caused any incident there are some among the council who believe your intentions towards young Naruto are impure".

Kira smirked from what he knew of the council which to say was a lot it was most probably the civilian council that was making the most noise. In his mind it was completely abominable to give weaklings a position of power a they would completely abuse it, the fools. "So does one of these individuals" Kira purposely strained the last word "perchance happen to be an individual named Danzo Shimura? Brown hair a cross scar on his chin crippled arm, a missing eye, grim countenance?".

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes in surprise "He is one of them how did you guess"

Kira Shrugged "a guess after all he is call the Shinobi no Yami (The darkness of Shinobi) for a reason, is he not?". The truth of the matter was that he had been approached by Danzo and had been offered a position in his ROOT forces. Being he was Kira rebuked the offer while telling Danzo that he believed that all Danzo was is a power-hungry human that only thought of himself and that like all others before and after him Danzo will be consumed by his own greed. Needless to say Danzo was not impressed and Kira had to give it to the (by human standards) old War-hawk that he did not lose his self-control at that moment.

Though Kira did have to dispose of a few ROOT members later that just so happened to be at the apartment when it was about to be set alight. Eventually Danzo had to cease his attempts at retribution via his ROOT forces because Kira simply disposed of them with ease and a bored expression on his face. That is when he tried to use Naruto, needless to say the results for the ROOT force ended up with them losing a decent number of their number. This was due to Kira giving Danzo an example of what would happen if any further actions were taken against him by ROOT.

It involved mainly the headless bodies of ROOT agents turning up in places around the village with identification and evidence of their activities and several legit and undeniable links to Danzo being found with them. Their heads however had appeared up in ROOT headquarters with a note saying that their tongues could be found in Danzo's house. The tongues themselves were found hanging in places around Danzo's house.

The message delivered though was clear while Danzo was publicly humiliated and mistrusted even more than before. As well as he had been shown by Kira that it was unwise to pursue anything else further seeing how Kira had just decimated a good portion of ROOTs forces. While Kira had done this he had also shown Danzo that he could mov wherever he wished in the village undetected. In short Kira had made a show of Power that only Danzo and the Third Hokage knew about.

Hiruzen had already been told by Kira himself about the situation. While he personally disapproved of Kira's seemingly unrestrained methods he could not really help but feel that Kira as an individual was actually being quite restrained for himself. So now Danzo had called it to the Councils attention that there was an individual that lived with the jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune. While the Shinobi council did not seem to mind the civilian council was making an unearthly racket about this fact.

"Anyway" Hiruzen continued "they have requested to meet you tomorrow and get the truth from you. I know you said that you have your own specific reasons for taking Naruto under your wing seeing how I am the only person in the besides the Anbu that watch over him routinely you have told"

"you are the one in the position of power, you are the only one who's opinion on that subject matters therefore you are in my mind the only one who needs to know besides his inadequate bodyguards" Kira interrupted him, which to Hiruzen seemed to definitely be out of his usual character.

Hiruzen ignored the barb knowing that Kira was just stating what he had seen from the Anbu's performance, but then again to Kira everything seemed to be inadequate. "They are most probably going to get a Yamanaka to confirm anything you say by reading your mind". Hiruzen finished giving a slight wince at the evil grin Kira had on his face at the mentionOf his mind going to be read. "_This cannot be good_" Hiruzen thought

"I do hope they understand the consequences of going into a being such as myself's mind? After all you have warned them haven't you? About how dangerous it really is?" Kira said giving an even more dangerous smirk.

"they would not have believed me even if I had told them" Sighed the Sandaime Hokage. "is there anyway to heal someone who has been in your mind?"

Kira expression returned to its normal serious one "I am afraid there usually isn't for most people. I do have some skill in repairing fractured minds but the person who would have witnessed what is inside my head would be significantly scarred for the rest of their life. That seems usually to be very short though seeing as the last one committed suicide shortly afterwords, so I guess you will have to make sure that it is someone disposable" Kira summarised.

"well then this is some very troubling new given the fact that to Konoha the Yamanaka clan's abilities is highly prized and viewed as invaluable. I will have to do something to prevent them from getting Inoichi to read whats in your mind. I can't afford you to cripple a clan head just because he could not mentally take what he saw in your mind." Hiruzen sighed once again.

"I would almost pity that brat if he read my mind almost" Kira said. In truth he had met the Human a weeks back and was impressed with the way he behaved always being level headed when his partners in the ino-shika-cho formation seemed to be otherwise.

When he had first met Kira Hiruzen would have asked if it was possible for him to not be so heartless. But given his interactions with Kira over the last four months he had come to accept that for Kira to say he almost cared was not exactly a small thing. "well it seems I will have to do something about that, anyway how is Naruto's training going"

Kira allowed a brief flicker of a smile to come onto his face at the mention of Naruto "the child is a good learner he learns fast when it is practical which in my own personal opinion is a good thing".

"Why do you think it is a good thing" Hiruzen asked genuinely interested in Naruto's development.

"Because while an ability for the theoretical is admirable a stomach for the practical is priceless" Kira answered.

"I hope you're not turning Naruto into some emotionless weapon are you?" Hiruzen said with a tone of warning that was hinted within his stern voice.

Kira snorted in amusement "no I have only just finished teaching him the basics of stealth and mental discipline, I plan on teaching him how to kill when he has developed further physically and mentally most probably in about six to eight months time. By that time he should be well versed in what I am currently teaching him and able to incorporate it into what I am going to teach him."

Hiruzen frowned "you do know that in two years time he will be going to the academy to become a ninja?"

Kira nodded "I know I only need eighteen months with him before he will be fully self-sufficient and capable of being wholly independent without mental or physical support"

"will what you are teaching him clash with what is at the academy?" Hiruzen asked

Kira shook his head "no what I am teaching Naruto will allow him to enhance his time at the academy though and incorporate what he has been taught with what he will learn, after all I have thought him to adapt. Most probably he will be able to the styles and power of my world that I have shown and taught him with those of your world, I believe that will be a truly fearsome combination" Kira explained.

Hiruzen nodded his head satisfied "now the council meeting will be tomorrow in the morning around about eleven o'clock please try to be there on time"

"what of Naruto should I bring him with me" Kira asked genuinely concerned for the blonde.

Hiruzen sighed and leaned back into his chair "while it would not be advisable given the civilian councils opinion of him I believe that you will bring him in anyway"

As if in response to that Kira simply gave the Sandaime Hokage an evil looking smile and nodded as an answer before he vanished in very much the some way that he came.

"I only hope he isn't going to teach Naruto that" Hiruzen thought aloud. "That would make the Anbu's lives very difficult indeed if he could do that". Smiling to himself Hiruzen chuckled " for some strange reason I have a very good feeling about tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Tou-san are we going to see Jiji right now?" Naruto asked wondering why he had to get up early for training and then leave early as well.<p>

Kira smirked "while Hokage-sama is going to be where we are going there also will be a lot of weak willed fool there as well but don't tell anyone I said that" he said aware of the Anbu watching them.

"okay tou-san leave it to me" Naruto said cheerfully skipping along.

"_I guess I'll play with them a little this is going to be fun_" Kira thought smiling inwardly to himself.

As they reached the Council Chamber Kira turned and looked at Naruto and said to him "now Naruto some of these people are going to call you names and insult you while being hostile towards you. Now I want you as part of your training to ignore them, they are fools who are blind to the truth if anything pity them for being so weak" Kira said this in a voice that only Naruto heard as it was only intended for him.

Naruto nodded in response excited at the prospect of this being another part of his training." yes Tou-san"

As they walked into the council chambers they were greeted with hostile stares from the civilian part of the council and a look of indifference from the Shinobi part. "Hokage-sama I have arrived like you asked now may you please tell why you have" he gestured to to the civilian council "brought these weak willed fools to matters that do not concern them after all" Kira gestured to the Shinobi part of the council "I believe that this concerns only that part of the council"

Kira smirked as cries of outrage came from the civilian council and waited till one remark he was waiting for surfaced turning looking at the source of it he asked the woman "you there what is your name?"

The said woman frowned indignantly at him before responding "my name is Mebuki Haruno"

"thank you" Kira responded "I miss Haruno have you ever taken a life?" he asked.

"no why is that important" Mebuki responded.

"its important because only those who are willing to take another's life should have any say here". Before the civilian council could burst into uproar Kira leaked a bit of his killing intent out. Now given the fact that Kira is many millenniums old and has spent almost all of it killing had built up one that would rival that of a Bloodthirster of Khorne. Needless to say that even a fraction of it was able to send not only the civilian council onto the ground but also the Shinobi council as well. The only one who was not affected was Naruto mainly because Kira had trained him to withstand killing intent to the point of where it didn't bothered him. "well" he said looking at even the Hokage who was on the floor "did I over do it?"

"I believe you have made your point Kira". Hiruzen said turning to regard the civilian council he said "may the civilian council please leave".

Too intimidated by Kira's Killing Intent to argue the civilian council went out and left without incident. "well now that the civilian council members are gone we can get down to business" Kira said.

Hiruzen nodded in agreement before saying "does anyone else other than the civilian council have any concerns with Kira being responsible for taking care of Naruto?"

It was Inoichi who first spoke "I understand that you are well versed in the several areas that would be beneficial to the village I would ask if you would be kind enough to teach some of our Shinobi your techniques?"

Shikaku Nara muttered "troublesome" before regarding Inoichi "Inoichi what do you mean?"

"from what I know of Kira Drachetsu he is a master of stealth and perception I also believe that he is skilled in a lot of other other areas."

Kira inwardly frowned inwardly clearly Inoichi was as perceptive as he thought. "and if I said yes then what would you do?"

It was Hiruzen who answered "I would give you a list of Shinobi and academy student who we feel would be promising it is up to you who you choose to teach".

"you do realise that it takes individual attention for this I cannot take what you call a class I will have to teach these people individually" Kira said.

"how many people could you teach at a time and how long will it take?" Hiashi Hyuga asked genuinely interested.

"Approximately four to five of them for about three to four years to get them decent at it, maybe one ore two years if they can learn at the rate Naruto does" Kira answered.

"wait you are teaching Naruto why?" Choza Akmimichi asked.

Hiruzen sighed inwardly they were going to get _that_ speech from Kira.

"Why you ask because true talent is doomed to go unappreciated by fools like your civilian council. Naruto here bleeds potential I can basically smell it off him". In truth Kheradruakh could smell the potential that came off Naruto. "it bleeds from him like a black aura it is almost tragic that they could not see that, now on a different note If I do accept your proposal I will need to have an associate of mine come to help me"

"troublesome who is this individual?" Shikaku asked.

Kira smiled "like me he goes by many names most probably he will have to adopt a new one if he comes here, The first one that he was called if I remember correctly is Exsanguinator"

"is he as good as you?" Inoichi asked

"He is almost as good as me though he does lack my patience he is in general a much kinder soul than I am. I was thinking of having him helping Naruto with his growth in a few years but I think it is best if he came as he could help me with the training" Kira explained.

"would he come?" Hiruzen asked.

"yes he would he is that type of person" Kira answered.

"well if that is all I will say this meeting is adjourned" The Sandaime Hokage declared.

* * *

><p>After Kira and Naruto had reached their apartment late that night after Kira had trained Naruto to the point of exhaustion. After putting Naruto to bed Kira turned and spoke "nice to see you Exsanguinator"<p>

walking into the light that came in through the window revealed a figure similar to Kira but his head was less angular and his eyes had irises that where amber and seemed to glow. "this is what the 'decapitator' has been doing babysitting a child"

Kira smiled Exsanguinator could be difficult at times "you know that he is not just some child" Kira responded.

"what do you want?" Exsanguinator asked.

"you know what I want" Kira responded.

"why?"

"because he will be the one to defeat _them_" Kira hissed.

Exsanguinator just shrugged "I hope your faith isn't misplaced Kheradruakh, you know this place is similar yet different"

"to what?"

"to the Sengoku period on ancient Terra" Exsanguinator said.

"your affection for the humans has always been known and looked down on by others of the Eldar race"

"says the one who is raising one" Exsanguinator responded.

"I am not like them"

"of course you aren't if you were I would not be talking to you casually now would I?"

"tomorrow you will come with me early in the morning to meet their leader he is called the Hokage" Kira explained.

"Fire shadow, I should have known" Exsanguinator chuckled.

Looking at Naruto Exsanguinator noticed the blonds innocent expression, but also sensed the pain that he carried inside "I hope for your sake that your faith is not misplaced Kheradruakh"

"you have said that already" Kira said

"I know" Exsanguinator responded looking at the fool moon through the window "I know".

* * *

><p><strong>who knew that this stuff could be so boring I am looking forward to the next chapter also please read and review this and my other stories the Poll on the Tenth Company in azeroth is still open and will close next week. Also give me your Pairings ideas for this one just saying NO Yaoi or Yuri.<strong>

**This is my longest Chapter yet though I am slightly disappointed that nothing much really happened.**


	4. This is not funny

**Here it is Chapter 3 the Fourth instalment in this series feel free to review and PM me ideas and thoughts on it**

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his azure eyes. He had that same dream again, or something similar to it. Being in a place that lacked any light and was always cold. The coldness didn't bother him but the way he felt it in his dream was what confuse him. Naruto had felt cold before but there in the place of infinite unending blackness the coldness cut to his bones. It made him feel cold not just physically but also mentally, detached, uncaring, bored, disinterested. It was as if nothing in the world seemed to matter to him any more. Like someone had cut the strings that bound him to others, in short Naruto was confused at the sensation and did not wholly revile or enjoy it.<p>

What's more was that during his time in this place of where light does not exist he would always be attacked by some shadowy figure that. What confused Naruto was that whenever he had been attacked he would always just respond in kind. It was like his body had a will of its own or that someone or something was controlling him. This was sensation that Naruto knew he disliked, being controlled or more possibly not being able to control his own actions. The killing itself seemed when ever he did it seemed to give him a sensation of elation and satisfaction that was slightly addicting to the five-year old. This Naruto had to remind himself was just a dream and that it was only a dream not the real thing, if it was he wouldn't of been able to do anything.

Naruto did not wait to be called out of his bed, while he knew his tou-san was a ridiculously patient person Naruto also wanted to show Kira that could do things without having to be instructed. After all the more time he waste having to be given instructions the less time he has for his special training. Checking his clock after he got changed he found out it showed the time as seven-thirty, "dammit" Naruto thought. His training was scheduled to begin at eight that meant that he could have to either hope that Kira had made something for him which was highly likely or that he would only have twenty minutes to get to Ichiraku's Ramen if he played his cards right.

When Naruto got out of his room he noticed that his apartment was more quiet than usual. Trying to be as quiet as he could (which was more silent than a mouse if you get the reference) Naruto went and checked to see if Kira was asleep. Finding that his tou-san wasn't in his room or in the apartment which was odd Naruto went to check if Kira had left any notes for him. Naruto found a note stuck to the fridge reading "Naruto I had to go to the Hokage's office early this morning, I left you breakfast in the fridge note: be warned there will be consequences if you do not eat it. Please wait for me to come back to the apartment. I will arrive around a bit after eight o'clock so please wait for me then. Also do not open the door for anyone other than myself. If you are feeling bored feel free to grab a book that I left for you on the table.".

Naruto had come to learn what to his mind complex word consequences meant. To the five year old it meant that something bad would happen to him if he did not do as instructed, mainly that included not being able to go to Ichiraku's for some time and only eating _healthy _food. Naruto knew by now that if he just through it out somehow Kira would know, Naruto briefly wondered if it was a type of jutsu but whenever he asked Kira about it the latter would only snort in amusement smirking at him leaving it at that never really bothering to give any other response. To Naruto it seemed as if he had been given a challenge as to find out how Kira did such things, but try as he might he had thus far been unsuccessful. But Naruto didn't let that drown his spirits he was determined to find out what his tou-san's secret was and one day he will do just that

Opening the fridge Naruto found a four fried eggs left there for him. After he had finished eating them Naruto took a look at what Kira had left for him to read. He found Five books the first titled 'The Thirteen Foundations of Vengeance' it was a thick book but it was not too thick. The second one was titled 'Ursylla's dispossessions' this book made the first look thin, it was easily six to seven times the size of the previous one. The third one was named 'The Complete history of Konohakage and its clans' this one Naruto had read before and had it read to him by Kira. The second last one was titled 'he Basics of Nijutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and Fujutsu' like the previous one Naruto had read parts of this one already at Kira's patient insistence. The last book however drew the Naruto's eye more than the others it was title 'Of the Sub Realm Aelindrach and it Inhabitants' now for some reason the blonde felt drawn to this one almost as if it were calling to him.

Feeling this pull towards it Naruto decided to open it. The first few pages were a warning that this information had come at great cost and that who ever found this should use it with caution. However the what intrigued Naruto more was that this place this Aelindrach was a realm of total darkness. This struck a cord with the five-year-old as he wondered if it was like the place in his dreams for it also seemed to be the same sort of cold. One of the more interesting things Naruto found out was Aelindrach's inhabitants, the mandrakes.

Apparently they where beings that origins were shrouded in mystery, the most common belief was that the original ones of them had made a pact with some sort of dark entity to escape the doom of She-who-Thirsts. This being called She-Who-Thirsts was given a short description but Naruto decided that he did not like what ever it was it seemed like a total jerk.

What Naruto was intrigued about them was that they where bizarrely similar to the creatures in his dreams. Pitch black creatures that usually remain faceless, long white hair, being as cold if not colder than the realm they live. What was more interesting was this legend of one of them he read one called Kheradruak meaning he who hunts heads apparently a legendary killer that was said to be untraceable only known through his killings of leaving his victims headless. This apparently had earned him the nickname the Decapitator among the Mandrakes.

Apparently according to the author of the book he was reading that many outside the sub-realm Aelindrach viewed the decapitator as merely a myth or a paragon of Mandrakes a distant figure to them something which they aspire to be like or emulate. But apparently the Author himself had witnessed first-hand evidence to suggest otherwise. Apparently the Author himself had been in Aelindrach seeking refuge with his master (who was something called a haemonculus that the author called) for a short period of time. They seemed to have a contract with one of the Mandrake kings there that ensured this.

In return for granting them sanctuary he requested that they employ their 'skills' in his service, needless to say they had agreed and began their 'work' almost immediately. The five-year-old almost cringed in disgust as he heard the type of work these flesh sculptors did in creating monsters to serve the mandrake king. The Mandrake King was at war with his brother it seemed and he required more forces to make the final push. Again the word 'chaos, daemonic corruption' and 'the warp' came up again although it was associated with the a being named Nergal this time instead of Slanesh.

It then when on to explain how they attacked the enemies fortress atop a mountain and how they came to a confrontation with the other mandrake king only to find him dead and headless. Once again to the blondes confusion the words namely 'chaos, daemonic corruption and warp contamination' popped up when referring to the other mandrake kings corpse. This time the being that was suspected of being associated with it was called Tzeetch the lord of change. In contrast to the author and his master's shock apparently the mandrake part of the group seemed to whisper excitedly amongst themselves. When the mandrake king they worked for was asked he merely said as if it as an off-handed comment that the 'decapitator' had come for his brother.

To the author this news was rather if not very unsettling to say the least.. The fact that there really was an untraceable killer out on the loose that had both the respect and fear of the mandrakes seemed to not only to unnerve him but his master as well. Now reading this Naruto's mind could just about grasp what was written next about the possibilities of knowing such a creature existed. Naruto also briefly pondered where he had heard some of those names before, to him they seemed strangely familiar.

After reading this part Naruto closed the book, after Naruto had closed it he went to check the time on the clock. It showed that it was eight-thirty-five. Given the fact that his tou-san said that he would come back after eight from seeing the Hokage. Naruto Briefly wondered if Kira was in any trouble but immediately shook off that possibility. Staring at the clock Naruto decided to go back and try to get some more sleep. Lying down in his bed the young five-year-old closed his eyes azure eyes as he let his conciousness slip away and entered his sleep.

* * *

><p>Exsanguinator and Kira Drachetsu where walking to Naruto's apartment from their meeting with the Hokage, for once thing had gone smoothly. This was due to Exsanguinator's social skills and ability to communicate effectively with others without the use of force or show of superiority and prowess that the 'decapitator' usually did to make his point. Now Exsanguinator was not a very social person he had over the millennia of his vast and frequently extremely complicated life had developed them so the could help him in situations. Despite this once things are said and done Exsanguinator likes to usually keep things simple and if needed will use lethal force to make his point.<p>

As they were walking back Exsanguinator decided to talk to Kira "So I take it this means I am stuck here with you for a few years?" he asked just to verify what he was doing from Kheradruak himself not the Hokage.

Kheradruak sneered at him in good humour "more like a few decades, but anyway its not like you really spend your time doing anything important recently or anything at all unless you count sitting on some form of throne in an empty throne-room brooding important".

"yeah and like you have ever done anything out of the non-existent goodness of your black heart, what how long have you been hunting again? Oh wait since the fall or even before it and guess what you still haven't completed your collection yet?" Exsanguinator retorted frowning and sneering back at Kira.

"It cannot be helped that there are so few worthy of being in my collection" Kira replied.

Exsanguinator laughed before speaking. While his laugh held general mirth most of the time it was still by even dark eldar standards a scary, cruel and somewhat sadistic sounding laugh. No doubt that anyone regardless of their age besides Kira who heard it would be scared to their bones. "maybe you aren't looking hard enough like how often do you actually leave Aelindrach and even then how long do you leave it for. Most probably this is one of the longest".

You could not tell it in fact you most probably would assume the opposite from hearing this conversation about the relationship between these two. In fact despite the way they spoke to each-other Exsanguinator was the closest thing Kira had ever had to a true friend. Though for Exsanguinator for his part was just didn't see the need to be dishonest with Kheradruak seeing that the position his cranium could have taken had already been filled. Also he was genuinely nice person although his character itself was full of contradictions. For his part he saw no reason to be the decapitator's foe when they have no reason to clash.

Kira saw Exsanguinator as someone he could if it was ever needed someone that he could rely upon. Now for someone of Kheradruakh's status as a living legend this was a big thing. While he did not wholly approve of Exsanguinator's attitude towards 'prey' he understood that growing up around them does give someone a slightly different view of them. He also appreciated Exsanguinator's favourite 'method' of hunting finding it as something unique to Exsanguinator's hunts as he had something unique to his hunts. In short the best possible term their relationship could be put into was a big-brother and little-brother relationship with the roles constantly changing from time to time.

Upon reaching Naruto's apartment Exsanguinator snickered "looks like the Kid woke up did some of what you asked and then promptly went back to sleep" chuckling darkly he continued "ah youth and by that I mean children who have not yet completed their first decade".

Kira frowned at Exsanguinator before speaking "you should not of said that word, on a side note you have been in a perfect physical condition for your entire life"

Exsanguinator raised his eyebrow "what did you say?"

"which part are you referring to?" Kira answered knowing that Exsanguinator was not threatening him.

"the first bit something about a word I should not have said?" Exsanguinator verified.

"the word you said was youth in my experience whenever I have said the word somehow a green I believe what he wears is called a spandex? Yes a green spandex wearing prey with thick eye-brows and an appalling bowl hear-cut will somehow during the day will appear talking about youth and asking us if we would want to take part in his 'youthful' exercises" Kira Explained.

"and you don't refuse?" Exsanguinator asked incredulously.

Kira sighed in resignation "yes I do refuse it is just that that prey seems not to be able to take it for an answer. In the end I decided not to use the word" Kira rolled his eyes before continuing "now it seems we will both be paid a visit by this prey Might Guy his name is I believe"

"can't you just kill him?" Exsanguinator asked somewhat confused at Kheradruak.

"unfortunately not he is a jounin and apparently a required one at that" Kheradruak stated almost sadly.

"I guess we better steel ourselves while this abomination that makes the Legendary Kheradruak sigh in resignation comes for us with his youthful nonsense" Exsanguinator joked at his companions expense.

Kira smiled at Exsanguinator making light of the situation."I will not say he is strong but he definitely is not weak after all those exercises he does actually work" earning Exsanguinator giving him a questioning look.

* * *

><p>Somewhere on the outskirts of Konoha a thick eyebrowed, bowl haircut, green spandex wearing ninja's <em>youth <em>sense activated. "yosh I must find my fellow comrades in youth and if I cannot find them by midday I will do five-hundred laps around the village" saying that the green spandex wearing abomination took off at unbelievable speeds leaving a cloud of dust in his wake and several people in the vicinity coughing.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up to feel a cold and on his shoulder, as he was taught he immediately responded by trying to grab it and flip the person as he had been taught by Kira only find himself sent flying into a wall. Feeling the sting of the impact the blonde five-year-old opened his eyes to find a figure that appeared similar to his tou-san standing over him with an amused smirk on his face. While this figure was similar to Kira in appearance the expression it as wearing Naruto could confidently say was something that his tou-san would never have.<p>

Kira in Naruto's experience of him didn't really show any emotion to anyone else besides Naruto himself, that too was only when they were alone. That in itself was just brief and small only readable to Naruto as Kira only showed small smiles as it seemed he took no pleasure in anything in general other that 'hunting' and even then Naruto could see that his tou-san was serious about it and grim. He usually was like that around everyone and he didn't hesitate to state his own opinion to anyone no matter who they were, he didn't seem to care about much at all about others opinions of him or anything in general.

In contrast this person seemed to be smirking at Naruto with undisguised amusement at the blonde. The smile itself seemed to be somewhat cruel looking and somewhat impressed. Though Naruto could not feel or 'sense' any ill-intent coming from this person despite his cruel looking smirk Naruto felt as though he was in danger. There was something about this person that unnerved him. It wasn't killing intent as he had been trained by Kira to be able to sense and withstand that to a certain degree. No this felt similar to what Naruto sensed around the villagers when he was around them. This was hatred though Naruto for a change felt that this hatred was not directed at him at all but had something to do with something completely unrelated. It seemed as though this being possessed so much hatred that it just seemed to leak out of him albeit barely just a trickle but for someone like Naruto it was enough to set him on edge.

"So if you're only five planetary orbits old and you already react like this I guess Kira is no loafing around and is actually doing his job correctly." The person said still with that grin on his face. "you should feel honoured kid he hasn't truly taken an apprentice before much less ever took in a stray as one of his own in all the time that I knew him" it continued.

Naruto frowned before his childish curiosity got the better of him and asked "planetary orbits?"

"years I guess is what you call it kid, by the way my my name in case you are wondering is Exsanguinator" The now identified figure named Exsanguinator answered.

"who are you" Naruto asked.

Exsanguinator was about to reply with a "didn't I already just say that just before?" when the voice of Naruto's tou-san came in "well Naruto you could say that in some sense he is your Ni-san".

Exsanguinator shot Kira a look with undisguised contempt at what he had heard. Naruto thought he imagined a noise that was in-between a snarl and a predatory growl directed at his tou-san coming from Exsanguinator. "that is a very poor joke Kira" Exsanguinator snarled/growled "very poor joke". The hatred Naruto had sensed previously seemed to risen to a level where he could almost taste it.

Kira put an innocent look on his face "well you are going to be helping him train and you are going to have to live here so it would be best if you formed a big-brother and little-brother relationship with Naruto here as it would help him in the long run and the short run as well." he explained.

The Hatred Naruto was sensing abated but from due to his training he wasn't satisfied because he believed that the what had just occurred had nothing to do with him. It seemed as if Exsanguinator didn't mind being his Ni-san it was more like it had something to do with Kira and what he had said that had pissed Exsanguinator off his rocker. "tou-san is Exsanguinator related to you by any chance? Is that why he was offended by becoming my Ni-san?" the five-year-old asked.

Exsanguinator shrugged his shoulders before he responded "well it seems Kira trained you too well. I guess I was overreacting but since you want to know it is no big deal how we are related. You see I was not born or spawned like others I was made and Kira here" He gestured to Kira "was one of my unknowing genetic donors that I was made up of" Exsanguinator explained.

"so he is you father?" Naruto asked

"Kid all three of my genetic donors were male I was not born or cloned kid I was made by three single cells from three unrelated organisms never-mind when you have been taught you will understand" Exsanguinator said.

This Naruto liked there was no 'you'll understand when you are older' or 'I'll tell you when you are older' but one thing was still nagging at his mind "um why do you not want to be my Ni-san?" he asked.

Exsanguinator shook his head "its not that I don't want to be tight with you its just to call me brother you have to earn it that right".

"you really were with revelation too long" Kira said a hint of disapproval in his voice.

"how do I earn it?" Naruto asked.

"you have to prove to me that you are someone I can trust with my life, someone who I can have absolute confidence in trusting" Exsanguinator explained.

"how do I do that"

"if I told you that would be against the whole point but you'll figure it out eventually" Exsanguinator said. "by the way Kira here is going to have to do stuff for this village so I am going to help you with your training when he's not around and I will be teaching some new stuff as well"

"great I can't wait Ni-san" Naruto Exclaimed Childishly

Exsanguinator had a brief thought of how long he this was going to take mainly how long he could last before shrugging it off and walking outside with Kira and Naruto in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally its done I thought I would never be able to finished it. Feel free to read and review my other works as well also don't hesitate to give me PM's with your thoughts on how I should proceed.<strong>


End file.
